Life at college!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Miley and Lilly are in college now. New life with all that goes with that.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: This story is set during Miley and Lilly's first year at college. I hope you'll enjoy this little story. Okey, here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Life at college!<strong>

**Miley and Lilly are still trying to get used to life at Stanford. Things are different now. Miley is not Hannah anymore. Lilly and Oliver can't see each other that often anymore, but are still very much in love and have a long distance-relationship. **

"Wow! College is no easy thing!" says Lilly as she meet up with Miley after the days last class.

"Yeah! It's a lot o' hard work, Lils!" says Miley as they walk towards their dorm.

"I guess it was even harder than I thought..." says Lilly.

"Yeah!" says Miley.

"And being away from Oliver doesn't exactly make things easy either." says Lilly. "I miss him so much."

"I know ya do, Lilly. Don't worry. I'm sure that Oliver miss ya too." says Miley in a soft friendly voice as she try to comfort her friend.

"You're right, Miley. Oliver would never leave me for another girl. He love me just as much as I love him." says Lilly.

"I've known Oliver for a long time. He's not perfect, but he'd never hurt ya, Lils." says Miley.

"True!" says Lilly.

Later once back in their room, Lilly take of her shirt and skirt and change into dark gray sweatpants and a pink tank top, looking like old time-Lilly again.

"Goin' retro now, Lillian?" says Miley with a smile.

"I wanna dress a little more casual outside class, Miley." says Lilly in a calm voice.

"That's okey! Ya look cool in everything from a sexy red cocktail dress to regular jammies. Whatever you're wearin' you're still the Lilly, my best friend who I love." says Miley.

"Thanks, Miley! You're a true friend." says Lilly in a soft voice.

"So, how was your day, Lillian?" says Miley.

"Good! Advanced astronomy is far from easy, but I won't give up. Even though it's gonna be hard I'll study my head off to make it." says Lilly with confidence.

"Go, Lilly! You'll do fine, for sure. When Lilly Truscott wants something, she does everything to get it." says Miley.

"It's nice that you believe in me, Miley." says Lilly.

"You are strong and smart, Lils. There's not much that ya can't do!" says Miley.

"Awww, thank you!" says Lilly as she give Miley a hug.

"Lil' Lilly..." says Miley.

"Smiley Miley!" says Lilly.

"Wanna go out for dinner, Lils?" says Miley.

"Thanks, but I'd rather stay in tonight. If we go out I have to change my outfit again and it's pizza-night here on campus so the answer's no." says Lilly.

"Okey! The food on campus is actually pretty good and pizza sounds nice." says Miley. "We can bring our pizzas back here and watch a chick flick, just you and me." says Miley.

"I'd like that..." says Lilly. "I know just the movie!"

"Nice!" says Miley.

**Two hours later.**

Lilly turn out the lights in the room and turn on the small lamps on the nightstands. She pull down the black curtains to cover the window.

"Ready for pizza and movie!" says Lilly.

"Allright! I'm headin' down to the dorm-kitchen and grab a pair of pizzas for us." says Miley.

"I'll be waiting..." says Lilly.

"Yay!" says Miley in a girly voice.

"Yay!" says Lilly with her own girly voice.

5 minutes later Miley is back with the pizzas.

"Two pizzas with everything!" says Miley as she put down the pizzas on the table between their beds.

"Yummie!" says a happy Lilly.

Lilly put a movie into the DVD-player.

"Eh, what are we watchin' tonight, girl...?" says Miley.

"Surprise!" says Lilly.

"Okey..." says Miley.

Miley take off her shirt and jeans and put on a black tank top and a pair of dark-red sweatpants.

"I haven't seen you in sweatpants for years, Miley." says Lilly.

"I'm a treasure chest of surprises, Lillian!" says Miley.

The girls get into their beds and Lilly turn on the movie.

The next morning it's Saturday so there is no school.

Miley wake up at 9.

"Awww! She's so cute!" says Miley as she sees Lilly who's still asleep on in her bed.

Miley put on her jeans and a black vest.

"She look so sweet and peaceful when she's sleepin'..." says Miley about Lilly.

Miley walk slowly towards the door to the room, making minimum sound so she doesn't wake up her best friend.

Miley head down to the campus-cafeteria to get some breakfast and since it's Saturday Miley goes for scrambled eggs.

45 minutes later Lilly is awake and joins Miley in the cafeteria. Lilly eats her favorite cereals, with extra sugar as she often does.

After breakfast the 2 girls return to their room. Miley reads a romance-novel and Lilly send an e-mail to Oliver.

Later that day Miley and Lilly hang out with some other girls from their history-class.

"Crissy, did you and Jack have sex last night?" says Miley to a black girl named Christina, but who goes by her nickname Crissy.

"No, we didn't..." says Crissy. "Jack's thing didn't stay hard."

"Too bad..." says Lilly.

"Not really! I think I'm gonna break up with him anyway..." says Crissy. "I can find someone way better!"

"Yeah, guess that's true..." says a girl named Melissa.

"You should go out with Thom Halliwell. He doesn't have a girlfriend and I've heard that he thinks you're sexy." says Lilly to Crissy.

"Some people say he's a freakin' player!" says a girl named Lana.

"That's just a fuckin' rumor. He's totally a nice guy!" says Melissa.

"I'm with Melissa on this one!" says Miley.

"Me too!" says Crissy.

"Okey! Don't come to me for help when Thom breaks your heart, girl!" says Lana to Crissy.

"Hey, calm down! I'm not even sure if I'm gonna ask him out." says Crissy.

"Whatever..." says Lana.

"Be nice!" says Miley to Lana. "Can't ya see that she's havin' a bad day?"

"Sorry..." says Lana in a low voice.

"I'm not mad at you!" says Crissy to Lana.

"Really?" says Lana.

"Yeah!" says Crissy with a smile.

"Go, Crissy!" says Lilly.

"Yay, Crissy!" says Miley, Lilly, Melissa and Lana at same time in a clear bright tone.

"Yay me!" says a happy Crissy.

"We're always here for ya, girl." says Miley with a smile.

"Thanks, guys! You're awesome friends!" says Crissy.

"Yes, we are!" says Melissa.

"Wanna do something tonight? Goin' out to a club or something..." says Lana.

"Not me! I gotta study..." says Melissa.

"I'm gonna stay in my room and play video games." says Crissy.

"Miley, Lilly?" says Lana.

"I'm on!" says Miley.

"Yeah, me too!" says Lilly.

"See you ladies tonight then..." says Lana as she stand up and walk away.

"Sure!" says Miley.

"You think Crissy can find a new boyfriend...?" says Lilly to Miley as the tow friends walk back to their room.

"I hope so. She does a have a bit of a je ne sais quoi with the men, Lils." says Miley.

"True!" says Lilly.

"By the way, so do we!" says Miley as she giggle a little.

"Oh yeah!" says Lilly with a small laugh.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's second note: If ya like this story, please let me know...<strong>


End file.
